tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Class 40
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= The Diesel *'Number': D4711 (Railway Series), D261 (Television Series) *'Class': BR Class 40 *'Designer': English Electric *'Builder': Vulcan Foundry *'Built': 1960 *'Configuration': 1Co-Co1 *'Top Speed': 90 mph The Diesel, also known as Class 40, D4711 (in the Railway Series), D261 (in the TV series), or simply Diesel is a diesel who once came to the North Western Railway on loan from the Other Railway. Bio The Diesel was built at the Vulcan Foundry in Newton-le-Meadows, Lancashire, England. The Diesel was sent to Sodor in 1962 to assist the engines with goods and express work during Stepney's visit, but he only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date, and bragged about his modernity. He got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, causing him to break down and be as sick as boiler sludge. He sulked in the shed while Duck and Stepney took the Express for him. While everyone was fare-welling Stepney, the Diesel crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell of bad manners and a battered bowler hat". Persona The Diesel is snobbish and rude, believing that diesel engines should take over from steam engines. Despite this, in the magazine stories, there are some occasions in which the Diesel helps the steam engines. Basis The Diesel is based on a BR Class 40 1Co-Co1. Old Stuck-Up is another member of this class. The Diesel's television series number belonged to a real Class 40. The real D261 entered service on the 26th of February 1960 and was withdrawn from service in 1983, being scrapped at Crewe in March the following year. It was renumbered to 40 061 in 1973. Seven Class 40s are preserved, the first built, D200, at the National Railway Museum. Livery The Diesel is painted in British Railways' two-tone green livery with a black roof and yellow warning panels. In the television series, the Diesel is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery, with a thin, lighter green stripe running along his top and yellow warning panels. His number is painted on his cab sides in yellow. In the Railway Series, his face was yellow, while in the Television Series, it was grey like the other engines. Appearances Voice Actors * Michio Nakao (Japan) Trivia * The Diesel's Railway Series livery is inaccurate as none of the Class 40 diesels received British Railways two-tone green livery. * According to some VHS descriptions for Bowled Out, the Diesel was brought to Sodor to take over Daisy's work while she was ill. * His Hornby model depicts him as a Class 37 diesel. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Hornby (Re-used Class 37 Diesel tooling; labelled as Diesel; discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (labelled as Class 40) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) Gallery File:BowledOutRS1.png|The Diesel in the Railway Series File:BowledOutRS3.png File:BowledOutRS4.png|Stepney, Duck and the Diesel File:RustytotheRescue34.png|The Diesel in the scrapyard (behind BoCo) File:BowledOut10.png File:BowledOut11.png|The Diesel with the other engines File:BowledOut12.png File:BowledOut14.png File:BowledOut21.png|The Diesel is checked over File:BowledOut22.png File:BowledOut25.png File:BowledOut28.png|The Diesel breaks down File:BowledOut30.png File:BowledOut32.png File:BowledOut45.png File:BowledOut63.png|The Diesel sneaking away File:BowledOut69.jpg File:BowledOut68.jpg File:BowledOut70.jpg File:TheDiesel2.jpg|Class 40 with nameboard File:BowledOut73.png|The Diesel Postcard File:TheDieselpromo.jpg|Head-on model promo File:TheDieselPromo.jpg|Class 40 Take-n-Play Promo File:DieselDay!6.jpg|D199 and the Diesel File:Superhero!2.jpg|The Diesel with Edward and Gordon File:DieselDisplay2.png File:Oliver(StoryLibrarybook)1.png File:Oliver(StoryLibrarybook)2.png File:Oliver(StoryLibrarybook)6.png File:TheDieselillustration.gif File:TheDieselERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:ProudPuffers4.jpg File:LeftAlone2.png|Diesel 10 and the Diesel File:Superhero!5.jpg File:TenderTrouble1.png|The Diesel with James at a water tower in the magazines File:DustyDiesel4.png File:TheBigHero2.png|The Diesel's back File:OldStuck-UpandTheDiesel'sbasis.png|The Diesel's basis File:RealD261.jpg|The real D261 Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLClass40.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayTheDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BrioTheDiesel.JPG|Brio File:HornbyClass40.jpg|Hornby File:Take-n-PlayPrototypeClass40.JPG|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayClass40.jpg|Take-n-Play File:BandaiTECD261.jpg|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiTheDiesel.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TheDieselTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of The Diesel Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Other railways Category:1Co-Co1 Category:The Mainland